What Sort Of Disguises Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Wear In Spoof Travels?
Here is a list of Disguises for Stephen and his friends to wear. List (Heroes) Stephen Squirrelsky: *Snow White *Sultan *Casey MacPhee *Prince Charming *Marina Beauty *Woody *Fievel Mousekewitz *Fred Flintstone *Wart/Arthur *Disco Goofy *Jedi Cloak (Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Version)) *Captain Blackbeard *Secret Agent *Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Back to the Future III) *Poodle's Minions *Vampire *Dr. Watson *King Sombra *King of Siam Andrew Catsmith: *Cinderella *Geppetto *Elvis Presley *Robin Hood *Barney Rubble *John Luther Jones *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Costume) (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) *Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version)) *Secret Agent *Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *Poodle's Minions *Sherlock Holmes *Ebeneezer Scrooge *Franklin Pauper *Scrooge McDuck Robert Cheddarcake: *Karate *Papa Louie *Rock Slag *Little Richard *Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Henry (The Brave Locomotive) *Popeye the Sailor Man *Queen Melissa III *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Captain Gutter *Roger Radcliffe *Professor Utonium Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler: *Secret Agents *Poodle's Minions *Peter *Egon *Venkman *Ray *Jim Ward *Clint Eastwood *Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives) *Seamus McFly *Little Bill *Clark Kent *Joe *Steve Griffer Feist: *Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Captain Haddock (TinTin) *Kentucky Laughfers *Secret Agent *Frankenstein's Monster *Wellington J. Wimpy *Elmer Rhyhorn *Danny The Cuties: *Secret Agents *Poodle's Minions *The Three Musketeers *Wylie Burp *Jake *Yancy O'Del *Bernard *Dodo *Mad Hatter Wonder Mouse Girl: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Herself *Jane Porter *Britney Spears Twin Bunnies: *Queen Bee *Secret Agents *Duchess *Princess Atta *Miss Kitty's Sisters *Alice *Anastasia Tremaine Natane Whopper: *Secret Agent *Goofy (Two Guns Goofy) *Poodle's Minions *Ichabod Crane *Black Bart *March Hare Gnorm Hill-Billies: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Grandpa Lou *Amos Slade *Grandpa Fletcher Kidney Rich: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Ray Tranter *Cowboy *Officer Dibble Delbert Vult-R: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Geppetto *Mad Hatter *Aladdin Rocky Raccoon: *Eliza White-coon *Secret Agent *Gabby Hayes *Poodle's Minions *Edwin Jones *Jiminy Cricket *Zayne Dragon *Genie Andrina Chinchella: *Secret Agent *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Poodle's Minions *Darla Dimple (Shadow Outfit) *Danger Woman *Priscilla Skunk *Susanna Anderson Joey: *Secret Agent *Pete (Two Guns Goofy) *Poodle's Minions *Joshua Jones *Pete (Two Guns Goofy) *Genie (Casey Jones) *Prince Achmed Emily Storky: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Princess Yum Yum *Madam Mim *Mandy Psy C. Snowing: *Secret Agent *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) *Lucky Luke *Poodle's Minions *Indiana Jones *Jose Carioca *Mace Windu Pandy 'Panda' Smoochie: *Secret Agent *Pat Buttram *Poodle's Minions *Dai Station *Dr. Dawson *Billy Shet Meerkata: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Johnny Appleseed *Professor Porter *Jose Parroto *Cranston Comquateater and Julimoda: *Secret Agents *Poodle's Minions *Brian Thomas *Cholena (Victorian) *Milo James Thatch *Helga Sinclair *Kronk *Sawyer Nature and Imagine: *Secret Agents *Toon Bullets (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Poodle's Minions *Cale Sniffer *Quint Gouda *Tim Nutmeg *Bullseye O'Wally *Kentucky Laughfers *Tak *The Thief *Wart/Arthur *Shrek *Sim Webb Tim Seed-son: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Puss 'n' Boots *Taran *Daniel Boone Booker Cooter: *Secret Agent *Rico (Home on the Range) *Poodle's Minions *Peter Pan *March Hare *T.W. Turtle Derick Quillers: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Luigi *Mickey (Prince and the Pauper) *Pudge Amanda Opossum: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Witch Kanga *Cruella Deville *Frances The Weasels: *Secret Agents *Poodle's Minions *Paul Bunyan *Davy Crockett *Princess Minnie *Tommy Pickles *Jim Hawkins *Charles Chaplin *Mae West *Fievel *Cary Grant *Ed Wynn *Vanellope von Schweetz *Timothy Q. Mouse Danny Danbul: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Mr. Hyde *Woody *McCarthy Olie-Polie Berry: *Secret Agent *Poodle's Minions *Fat Albert *Edgar *Mortimer The Tabby-Cat Sisters: *Secret Agents *Poodle's Minions *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dee Dee *The Three Good Fairies *The Andrew Sisters The Fantasy Girls of USA: *Poodle's Minions *Esmeralda (Red Dress) *Shirley the Medium *Princess Eilonwy *Blossom *Sally *Frida Fox *Jessie *Greta Garbo *Sawyer *Judy Garland *Thumbelina *Moana *Elsa *Rapunzel *Tiana Tongueo & Rompo Money: *Poodle's Minions *Cat *Dog *Laurel *Hardy *Wheeler *Woosley Walter Beakers: *Poodle's Minions *Casey Jones *Farmer McGregor *Earthworm Elroy Oakdale: *Poodle's Minions *Mario *Texas Tom *Jose Parroto *Centipede Leonard Peccary: *Poodle's Minions *Sim Webb *James A. Garfield *Grasshopper The Graffictions: *Poodle's Minions *Captain Ahab *The Demon *Johnny Bravo *Rarity (Ball Dress in The Best Night Ever) *Ramses II *Kim Possible *Groucho Marx *Blacksmith *Harpo Marx *Cruella *Chico Marx *Belle *Rocko *Edward Bighead *Spongebob *Maid Marian *Jiminy *Miss Lilly (Villains) Lionel Diamond: *Inky Hawkers *Mayor of Townsville Teresa Pussy-Poo: *Charlotte Pickles Trevor Meowy Sr.: *The Ringmaster Trevor Meowy Jr.: *Drew Pickles The You-Reek Skunk: *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Jackal O'Tucksy: *Daschie Howly Slade Spider: *Dr. Eggman *Edgar Man Category:List of Disguises Category:Movie-Spoof Travels